Blackbeard's Treasure
by Saru Namii
Summary: Bootstrap Bill didn't die. He escaped from his underwater prison, and now he's back, angry with his only child. How is he connected to the recent raid of the Ghastly Ghoul?
1. Chapter 1

These characters don't belong to me. They are Disney's. I'm just writing about them. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"That was just great, Will," Elizabeth teased. "I thought you were suppose to be teaching me how to sword fight?" She giggled at his innocent expression as he pulled himself up from the ground where he had fallen after tripping backwards over a rock.  
"I was," Will insisted. "It's called a dodge. It's one of the fastest way to get out of the way of an enemy's swing." Grinning his mock serious expression slipped away. "Of course then you have to get up a lot faster than I did, or you could end up with a sword point at your throat."  
"Did you work that part of the lesson out with the rock before hand, or was it purely on a whim?"  
Will pulled her closer, "It was definitely planned. I had a real long conversation with the rock on the finest techniques of dodging in a sword fight. It suggested that one."  
"Really?" laughing Elizabeth poked him in the chest. "And what do you, and the rock, have planned for next lesson?"  
"I don't think I'll include the rock in next time. I'm still a little sore from this one."  
Elizabeth put on an expression of mock pity, "Oh, my dear husband, I fear he shall never be the same again. He got in a fight with a rock and lost. I shall have to go home alone."  
Will threw an arm over her shoulder and leaned against her heavily, "Not alone, my love, just carry me and we will always be together." He nearly fell over laughing, as Elizabeth slipped out of his grip. "One fall a night is enough for me, thanks. Shall we?" Will straightened himself, offering her an arm as he soothed his expression into seriousness.  
Laughing Elizabeth took his arm, "Onward, towards yon home!"  
"What was that?"  
"It sounded good at the time," Elizabeth shrugged. Their joking and laughing continued as they strolled arm in arm to their beachfront home. It had been a wedding gift from her father, and the two of them enjoyed it very much. "Look at the sunset," Elizabeth pointed back the way they had come from. "It's very lovely tonight."  
"Very," Will murmured hardly glancing up. "Almost as lovely as my darling wife." Grinning at her half-surprised face he stepped ahead of her on to the porch. "After you." the words died on his lips as he swung the door open. Straight in front of him stood the picturesque version of a pirate pointing a pistol right at him. Will could see several more behind the pirate just inside the door.  
Elizabeth's grip tightened on his arm. "If you wanted to use our house, you could've just asked," her voice trembled slightly. She took a step back, "We'll just be on our way then. Sorry to have interrupted."  
"Don't move," the pirate ordered tightening his own grip on the pistol.  
One of the other pirates stepped around the first and glared intently at the pair. He turned back to the others, "It's definitely this one. He's the very likeness of old Bootstrap."  
"Another one of your father's trinkets?" Elizabeth asked.  
Will shook his head slightly, "He only sent me the medallion, besides his letters."  
The second pirate laughed, "Yeah, we heard about that medallion. Between the rumors and Bootstrap we got ourselves a very interesting story." The pirate pushed Elizabeth aside as two more stepped out on to the porch to assist him. They grabbed Will from either side and roughly tied his hands behind his back, ignoring his confused look.  
"Will," Elizabeth cried out, trying to force herself to him. One of the pirates hit her over the head, and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.  
Struggling against the pirates, Will tried to reach her, "Elizabeth!" He was pulled away as they lead him to their ship, all with good cheer.  
  
"I suppose this means I got here too late," Elizabeth blinked her eyes open at the words. Jack Sparrow was leaning over her, and she was still lying on her porch.  
Sitting up, Elizabeth glanced around and rubbed the back of her head. "Ouch," she grumbled. Dawn was only a few hours away. Remembering suddenly, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's collar, "They took Will! They said something about his father and then took him!"  
Jack glanced around, "I figured as much." Turning back to Elizabeth, he helped her to her feet, "Now what I have to say, may sound crazy, but it's not. Bootstrap Bill Turner isn't dead."  
"But Will told me he was as the bottom of the ocean. Wouldn't he have died when the curse was broken?" Elizabeth asked confused.  
Waving his finger pointedly, Jack nodded, "If he had stayed in Davy Jones's Locker, yes, but somehow, he didn't tell me how, Bootstrap escaped before Will broke the curse, but having lived while under water for a couple of years did something to his head. The man's crazier than I am."  
Elizabeth looked a little doubtful at that last statement, but she didn't press the point, "But why do they want Will? Can't they just go straight to Bootstrap?"  
"You see, they did go straight to Bootstrap. That's the problem. Like I said, he's crazier than I am," Jack paused. "Some how he got it in his head to be mad at our beloved William, and he wanted a trade. A map to the treasure of old Blackbeard, in return for the scallywags handing over his one and only son. I told you he was crazier than I am."  
"So, how do you know all of this?" Elizabeth creased her brow, concerned. "And when are we going after them?"  
"Because Bootstrap told me himself, and after we go and talk to your friend, the commodore, the Black Pearl'll be on her way."  
Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, "You want to talk to Norrington? He'll have you hanged."  
Jack shook his head at her, "Not after what I tell him, savvy?"  
"No, but I guess I'll have to take your word for it," she rubbed her head slightly and with one last glance at her home Elizabeth started off to find the commodore, with Jack following not far behind.  
  
Will leaned back against the wall of his little prison, he'd been searching for a weakness in the construction of it all night, but he had had no luck. He wondered what Elizabeth was doing right then. The pirates had hit her pretty hard; she was probably just waking up. He still wondered about the way the pirates had talked about his father, as he was still alive, but that just didn't seem possible. Will shook his head to himself and watched a rat sniff around in the cell next to him. They could use a cat, he thought dryly as the rocking of the ship lulled him into a light much-needed sleep. The heavy tread of footsteps woke him as the pirate he had heard called Bones Jones marched down the stairs.  
"So why am I getting dragged off to sea this time?" Will asked warily as the pirate stopped in front of the cell.  
Dropping a small selection of food just inside the bars, Bones Jones sneered at him, "We have to get that map one way or another. You're it."  
Sitting up straighter Will creased his brow, "What map?"  
"Blackbeard's," and then he left. Will was once more alone, with the rat and some hardened food, left trying to puzzle the pieces together. They weren't fitting together very well, so Will gave up for the moment and decided to test the food. It wasn't much to look at. The bread was nearly hard enough to cut a diamond and the cheese had a funny smell, while the meat looked suspiciously like that rat next door. Will decided not to eat it. He wasn't quite hungry enough for it yet.  
  
Norrington opened his mouth in surprise, but before he could voice it Jack interrupted, "It were old One-eyed Murdock, Mate." He glanced at the smoldering ships in the harbor, "He's after Blackbeard's treasure."  
"Why should I care who's treasure he's after?" the commodore gave Elizabeth a hard look, wondering why she would bring Captain Jack Sparrow to him about a treasure, but then he realized Will wasn't with them. "Where's your husband, Mrs. Turner?"  
Jack waved a hand between them, "You didn't let me finish, Commodore. I was going to tell you what they plan on doing with the money."  
"The pirates took him," Elizabeth had started, but jerked her head to look at the Black Pearl's captain. He crossed his arms smugly as the both gave him their full attention. Norrington a little more skeptically than Elizabeth.  
"They're going to build a fleet, Commodore. A fleet of pirates, where not even your new pirate fighting ships would stand a chance. The seas would be theirs."  
Commodore Norrington's expression hardened even more, "And how does Blackbeard's treasure and this pirate fleet involve Will Turner? Surely his father didn't help start another curse?" At this point Jack again explained about Will's mad father and his thirst for revenge against his own son. He also went into the details of the original curse for Norrington, explaining how Bootstrap had lived at the bottom of the ocean for several years.  
"So what, we're just going to stroll in there take Will and the map, arrest a ship load of pirates and come home?" Elizabeth asked watching the two men's faces.  
Jack nodded, scrunching his nose up, "Yeah, that's the basic idea."  
"We?" the commodore gave Elizabeth a pointed look.  
"You don't expect me to stay here, do you? May I remind you that these pirates took my husband!" Elizabeth exclaimed crossing her arms, her head tilted high defiantly. "I'm going with you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
He looked out across the deck full of busy sailors, a slight smile settled on his lips. Everything was going great. The Ghastly Ghoul was flying over the ocean, due south to the rendezvous with old Bootstrap. In no time One-eyed Murdock would have the map to Blackbeard's infamous treasure. He could almost feel the coarse papery texture beneath his fingertips; see the mass of ships flying his colors, paying him a tribute, and there at the lead was his ship, with One-eyed Murdock the king of the seas. None of those landlubbers would be able to stop him, after all the more powerful he got, the more pirates and sailors that would join him. His fleet would be unstoppable. All he had to do to keep his men happy was keep the gold, women, and fights coming; and with the power he would have, it wouldn't be too hard.  
One-eyed Murdock shook himself out of his dreams and back into reality. Just a few days journey and those dreams would be possible; it was hard to imagine that it was all because of the whelp locked away in the brig below. He couldn't help but wonder why Bootstrap was willing to allow the risk to the young man's life, but that wasn't his concern, only the map.  
Will, however, had an entirely different perspective on the whole matter. While he didn't relish the thought of being someone's bargaining too, he was very thankful it wasn't Elizabeth who had been taken this time around. He forced back the surge of worried thoughts over her safety and resumed pacing his small cell and struggled to form an escape plan. It was going to be a long trip.  
  
Elizabeth sighed into the wind only vaguely aware of her surroundings on the Dauntless, thinking only of Will. She had won the argument on going with them after her husband, but both Norrington and Jack had agreed she should stay on the Dauntless instead of going to the Black Pearl with Jack. They were both good men, and she knew they'd do their best to get Will back from these ruffians, but Elizabeth just couldn't stand the thought of doing nothing. To just sit back and wait, hoping everything would turn out all right-she'd go crazy with worry.  
That's how she ended up on deck of the Dauntless, sailing after pirates along side the Black Pearl. Elizabeth smiled remembering Jack's response to Norrington's question, "Why would you, a pirate, want to help the royal navy stop this.One-eyed Murdock from creating this fleet?"  
Captain Jack Sparrow had smiled at the commodore and answered, "First, Will's me friend, and second-a fleet of pirates sailing around would make it a lot more difficult on the rest of us independents, seeing as how they'd get all the goods. And what's to stop them from coming after the rest of us who won't join. I might just find me self out of a job, and then what would I being doing with me self?"  
"Get a respectable job," Commodore Norrington had retorted back, but hadn't question Jack's motives after that.  
Elizabeth was extremely grateful that both of these men would be working together to get Will free. She had all the confidence in them possible, but there was still a small seed of doubt growing in her mind. Brushing her hair back out of her face, Elizabeth sighed quietly and turned from the darkening skies to go below deck to the sleeping quarters Norrington had set aside for her. She fervently hoped they were fast enough to reach Will in time; that they wouldn't be to late to save him.  
  
The last few days of the journey crept by for Will, who had nothing to occupy his time with. If he hadn't have been so worried with the outcome this little trip would hold for him, he might've actually been relieved to have a change of scenery when the Ghastly Ghoul spotted the island that was their destination, and he was dragged out on deck. However, the expected results were still a little foggy to Will, and so he worried as the dock grew closer and closer.  
It was a small island, largely appearing to be one single estate, with a private dock and everything, although, much of it was hidden from view by the thick forest covering it. There was a grand house built into the rocky cliff side not far from into the forest, the top floor just barely above the treetops. A smaller ship was docked just off shore before them, and looking just a little more closely, Will could make out the carefully placed cannons and other fortifications. This island was built like a fortress in the guise of a summer home. From the lookout post on the top of the cliff in the middle, one could see what was happening at every side of the island.  
As they grew closer, Will could see a group of pirates rowing out to greet them. Three buccaneers climbed aboard the Ghastly Ghoul from the rowboat. The first two merely stepped aside and waited as the third made his way over to One-eyed Murdock.  
Murdock nodded his greeting, "Here he is, Bootstrap. The map?"  
Will stared the man in surprise, momentarily forgetting to fight the two pirates that were holding him between them. "F-father?" he managed to choke out.  
Bootstrap Bill turned an icy glare at his son, nodding towards his island home. As soon as Will was escorted off the ship by the two pirates, Bootstrap handed the packet to One-eyed Murdock. "Blackbeard's waiting to meet ya," he told Murdock and then turned and left the ship himself. He had Will locked in his room while he made sure the other pirates left his island and quickly.  
"I thought you were dead," were the first words out of Will's mouth when Bootstrap Bill finally entered the room. Will was still keeping a safe distance between them, not quite sure what was going on.  
Raising a brow, Bootstrap looked at his son, "Thought I was or just hoped?"  
"What?" Will was flabbergasted. "I haven't seen you since before Mother died. Why would I wish death on a man I barely even know?"  
"You tell me," Bootstrap snarled taking a threatening step towards Will. "You already tried to kill me once!"  
Will blinked at him confused, "What?"  
"When you broke the curse! If I had still been in Davy Jones Locker I'd of drowned, thanks to you!" Bootstrap Bill growled. His hand clenched Will's shirt dragging him nearly nose to nose with his angry father. "I nearly did die because of you!"  
"What? You think I went out in search of Barbossa? Oh, yes, 'Please, Mr. Barbossa, try to kill me so you can be free of the bloody curse you got put on yourself!' " Will exclaimed trying to pull away. "You're the one that sent me the stupid medallion!" He cringed as Bootstrap slammed him against the wall, his other hand pulled back into a fist ready to strike. 


End file.
